


The Ice Kings - To Be

by DreamyCloud1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Nobility, Sleepy Kisses, first time everytime, first's, royal!AU, victor is yuri's first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyCloud1/pseuds/DreamyCloud1
Summary: One-Shot about Prince Yuri Katsuki of Hasetsu and Prince Victor Nikiforov of Saint Peter. Will their arranged marriage work out? How far are their families willing to go?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaylen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylen/gifts).



"I'm _WHAT_?" 15 year old Victor Nikiforov shouted toward his mother, Annabellea. His voice full of strain and a tone that implied he certainly hoped his mother was simply kidding, that it was a joke.

"You heard me Victor. You will be marrying the Prince of Hasetsu, Katsuki Yuri. You will be marrying him tomorrow. This isn't up for debate." Victor, knowing he had no way out of it and that arranged marriages happened all the time simply stopped arguing and went to his room to pack, as was customary for the bride-to-be. They would live with the groom from their wedding day forthwith until the end of time. Who knows, maybe Victor will even fall in love... Yeah right. He wasn't against the whole arraigned marriage thing aside from the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to choose his groom. 

That was fine with Victor. Yuri was hot and they had a great marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave a comment with suggestions or ideas for a fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my crack fic. <3


End file.
